Fighting For Life
by Linnafan
Summary: A female engineer fights for survival in an Aliens infested compound. She is fighting along side some Marines and her friend. After she is separated from the others she finds help from a Yautja that crashed on the planet. (Summery sucks but the story is m
1. New home

Kathryn Chang walked through the halls of the Seagrave space station looking over the latest reports from the planet she was about to go to. The air on the planet was 70% breathable but all the colonists still had to walk around with tank of air if they needed it. She was gonna be the chef engineer of the residential complex on the planet. Her first name was American but her last was Chinese. Her hair hung down to the small of her back and was usually in a bun. She had lost her accent since joining "The Company". She was recognized as an expert in the construction business and could back up any claim she made. She wasn't very muscular but she was very toned. She was rather tall for her race standing almost 6 foot. She had been married once but it ended in divorce after she learned she was sterile and couldn't have a child of her own. Ever sense then she gave up on a love life and dedicated all her time on her job. As a child she studied martial arts and was highly trained with a staff. She hadn't practiced in years but she knew she could handle a staff like an extension of her body. She walked through the door of her small room. The only walls in the room were the ones that formed the bathroom. The kitchen and living room/bedroom were in the same room. She walked into her bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water and grabbed a bottle of Brandy. She discarded her clothes and lay in the tub with a glass of Brandy.

She was soaking her hair when the phone by the tub started ringing.

"Chang." She said answering the phone.

"Miss. Chang we will be departing for Lv. 653 in 3 hours make sure you are ready." A man said. "Be at the dock no later than 14:30."

"I'll be there." She said and hung up.

She finished her drink and got out of the tub and sat in front of a mirror. She dried her hair and tied it in a bun. She got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white button up shirt. She packed her things that she was taking with her to the planet and set the bag by the door. She picked up the book she was almost finished with and put her glasses on and started reading. The book was a sappy one and in the end the lovers died at their own hands. Kathryn brushed the tears from her eyes and stood up. Her clock said it was 14:00 and she grabbed her things and headed for the dock. As she walked to the dock she ignored the numerous cat calls from the Marines that were in the hall. All the guys and even some women that saw her with her glasses and outfit and her hair in a bun could not help but throw her a whistle as she walked by. There were only a few times that she acknowledged any of the cat calls with a smile and a wink. If for nothing else she did it so the Marines could brag to their friends for the next few weeks.

She got to the dock and was met at the door by a young woman that had been hitting on her for almost a year. Kathryn teased her the whole time and had fun doing it.

"Are you leaving Kat?" The woman asked.

"Hey Jane." Kathryn said. "Yea I'm on my way to Lv. 653."

"Well take care of yourself." Jane said. "I'm sure you'll do a good job as usual."

Kathryn gave her a smile and winked. As she passed by she brushed her hand on Jane's cheek and walked away knowing all to well that Jane was going out of her mind at the touch. Kathryn was chuckling to herself as she boarded the ship that was gonna take her to the planet. She took her seat along with the Marines that were her escort to the planet and pulled the bar across her waist to lock her into place. The pilot went through the check list before launching. It was a 4 and a half hour flight to the planet and Kathryn put her glasses in her pocket and fell asleep.

Lv. 653 

There was only a little turbulence on the flight and the ship landed on the landing pad. The Marines got off first and looked around the land to see if there was anything dangerous.

"Oh come on." Kathryn said. "I'm just an engineer I don't need all of this."

"We understand that ma'am." One of the Marines said. "But "The Company" wants you guarded anytime you are out of the compound."

"I don't understand why." Kathryn said.

"Didn't the reports from the planet say why?" The Marine asked.

"No it didn't." Kathryn said.

"Well ma'am." The Marine said. "The last Chef engineer disappeared when he was inspecting a compound that was under construction. A team went looking for him but didn't find him."

"Oh great." Kathryn said. "I'm babysitting a hot spot."

"That's why we are here ma'am." The Marine said. "Any thing that want you is gonna have to get through us first."

"So who is in charge?" Kathryn asked.

"Well other than direct orders from HQ you are." The Marine said.

'Oh this could be fun.' Kathryn thought. "Ok let's get into the compound."

There were workers walking all around the outside of the compound and looked at Kathryn being escorted by a group of 6 Marine's.

"Must be a big wig with "The Company"." A man said.

Kathryn walked through the doors of the compound called Crimson Palace with 2 Marines walking in front of her one on each side and 2 in the back. She was met at the door by the man in charge of operations and he showed her to her room.

"Once you get settled I'd like to see you in the operations room." The man said.

"Yes sir." Kathryn said.

Each of the Marines had their own room. The rooms were right next to Kathryn's room and were connected with an intercom system. Each of them had their things sent in advance and was in their rooms waiting. Kathryn set her bag down and looked around the room. It was a lot bigger than her room on the station. There were walls separating the bathroom and bedroom. There was a small place that acted as the living room and a window looking out across the desert land of the planet.

'Not to shabby.' She thought.

She walked into her bedroom and smiled seeing the queen sized bed. She was surprised to find it was soft and not firm like on the station. She put her clothes away and walked into the hall. She asked a worker to show her the way to the operation's room where the guy in charge was waiting.

"So how's your room?' He asked.

"It's nice." Kathryn said.

"I've been looking over your file." The man said. "If your half as good as it says then we'll be back on schedule in less than a month."

"I am as good as that file says." Kathryn said.

"I hope so." The man said.

"May I ask your name?" Kathryn asked.

"My name is Rick Armond." He said.

"When do I start work?" Kathryn asked.

"You start tomorrow." Rick said. "I'll introduce you to your workers tomorrow at breakfast."

"Ok that sounds good." Kathryn said.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 20:00 and bed time. She bid Rick farewell and walked back to her room. The Marines were standing in the hallway without their weapons talking about their accommodations when Kathryn walked up to them.

"This place is rather nice." One of them said.

"Yes it is." Kathryn said. "Well I guess sense we're gonna be working with each other I should know your names."

I'm Lieutenant Mike Kittler." One of them said. "This is Corporal Sam Fisher, Corporal Jack Walther, Private Suzy Kain, Private Terry Weathers and Private Jacky Weathers."

"Sisters?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes ma'am." Terry said.

"Well I'm heading to bed." Kathryn said. "I'll see you all at 06:00."

"Yes ma'am." Mike said.

Kathryn walked into her room and stripped down nude and lay in her new bed.

'Wow these sheets are soft.' She thought. 'I hope this job is an easy one. I could use the vacation.'

Space station Seagrave 

Jane was lying in her bed already missing Kathryn. She always went by her room for a drink at the end of the day. She knew that she had no chance with her but was happy just hitting on her and watching Kathryn turn red and look for a way to mess with her. She was looking at a necklace that Kathryn had given her for her birthday. It was just a gold chain but the fact that it was a gift from Kathryn made it her most prized possession. She reached up and touched the chain before shutting off the light.

'I hope my transfer papers go through and I can see her again.' She thought before falling asleep.

Large cave 20 miles south of Crimson Palace 

The body of the Chef Engineer lay on the ground surrounded by eggs and a Queen Xenomorph. She was attached to an egg sack laying eggs over the whole cave. There were 5 empty eggs in the cave and 5 colonists that had stumbled on the cave and went in to see if anything was in it. The facehuggers were lying on the ground at their feet withered up. One of the colonists opened his eyes and found that he was stuck to the wall by a sticky cocoon like substance. He looked with frightened eyes at his friends cocooned to the walls.

'What the hell.' He thought. 'Where am I?'

He struggled against the cocoon to free him self but couldn't get free.

'Oh got I feel horrible.' He thought. 'Why the hell is my chest burning?'

He got his answer when the pain in his chest spiked and blood filled his mouth. He screamed through his blood sending it flowing down his chest. He started thrashing his head side to side screaming in pain. He felt something moving in his chest and felt his chest pushing out. He looked down and just in time to see his chest break open and a worm like creature emerge. His last though before hi died was "What the fuck?".


	2. Sand Storm

**(I know what some of you are thinking. You there is gonna be some kind of romance between Kathryn and Jane. Don't worry as of now I'm not intending anything. But that doesn't mean nothing will happen I think up the story as I go along. I rarely ever plan ahead.)**

Crimson Palace 05:30 

Kathryn woke up as the sun was starting to come up over the mountains in the distance. She jumped into the shower before getting dressed. The Marines were all waiting in the hall when she walked out of her room.

"What I need am escort to eat breakfast?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes ma'am." Kittler said. "The mess hall is across the yard."

"Oh I see." Kathryn said.

The Marines loaded their weapons and took their positions surrounding Kathryn and headed down the hall. As they were walking a child ran into the hall with a miner's helmet on and a stick. He took the point and walked with the Marines to the main doors. Kathryn and the others were chuckling watching the child yell at anyone that got into the way like he was a high ranking officer. Whoever stepped in front and got yelled at by the child moved out of the way laughing as they passed. Once they got to the main gate the child stepped aside and let the Marines pass. Suzy patted him on the head as she passed and he smiled.

"Cute kid." Kathryn said as they walked through the yard to the mess hall.

"A storm's brewing." A miner said.

"How can you tell?" Kathryn asked.

"I can see the sand storm in the distance." The miner said.

Kittler pulled out a pair of high power binoculars and looked at the cloud.

"He's right." He said. "Looks like it will be here in about 30 mics."

"I guess works gonna be going slow today." Kathryn said.

"Yes it will." The miner said. "But we never stop working except for when a storm gets to strong and night time." The man said.

Kathryn and the others walked into the mess hall where they were met by Rick.

"Kathryn I have a place for you and your guards at the main table." He said.

"Ok." Kathryn said.

They were led to the head table and took their seats. Just before the end of breakfast Rick stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone I'm sure you all have seen the Marines guarding this young woman." He said. "I know some of you are thinking she is an inspector with "The Company" but she's not. She is the new Chef Engineer and "The Company wants her looked after. She will be overseeing the construction of the residential section. Kathryn tell them about your self."

"I hate speeches." Kathryn said standing up. "Well as Mr. Armond said I'm the new Chef Engineer. I was born in China and moved with my family to America when I was 10. I joined "The Company as just an Engineer when I was 18 and have been working fore them ever since."

There were a few approving murmurs but for the most part the people in the room didn't really care. The activity in the room quickly picked back up.

Unfinished residential section 

Kathryn looked over the work that had been completed and was impressed.

"These welds are strong." She said.

Her crew were all standing around as she inspected everything. Once she was finished she met all 30 men and 10 women on her crew.

"Ok guys seeing as that sand storm is right on top of up I want you all to form four groups of ten." Kathryn said.

The crew did as they were told and Kathryn assigned each team a number one through four.

"Ok team one you are up first." She said. "Every two hours you will switch with the next team. Since I'm the new girl on the team I'll be with the first team and third team. Once the last team is finished we call it a day."

The teams nodded and the first crew went to work along with Kathryn and the Marines. The Marines just stuck close to Kathryn as she helped move boxes with a Loader.

"Clear behind." She said as she backed the large machine up.

She stacked most of the supplies in a corner of the construction yard and got out of the Loader. There was a engineer dragging a large beam.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Kathryn said grabbing the other end of the beam. "Damn this is heavy."

"Yea it is." The man said.

"Hey Kittler, Walther help us out." Kathryn said.

Kittler and Walther shouldered there weapons and lifted the beam on their shoulders. Kathryn and the engineer quickly moved under the beam and all four of them walked the beam to where a Loader was waiting.

"I'll take it." The operator said and lifted it off of their shoulders.

The sand storm had been pounding them nonstop but hit full force just as the first teams shift was up and they were glad to get inside. They were all covered in sand and were forced to take a shower just so they could sit down without rubbing off skin.

Kathryn's room 

'Well so much for an easy job.' She thought. 'And I have another shift in an hour and a half. Well might as well get some rest before I head out again.'

Her nap was ended when the intercom cane to life.

"Miss Chang its Kittler. The workers are requesting to see you." Kittler said.

Kathryn threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and opened the door. There were about 5 workers with the 2nd team standing at the door bleeding and covered in sand.

"Miss Chang that storm has gotten to strong." One of them said. "We can no longer work out there until it slows down."

Kathryn looked at the man and looked out her window. It looked like her window was under the sand except for the light.

"It looks pretty bad." She said. "Ok call it a day third and fourth team are off for the day."

"Thank you ma'am." The worker said and went to call the others in and inform the rest of the teams.

"Well that was nice." Kittler said.

"No use in them getting so messed up that they can't work." Kathryn said. "I'd rather lose one day than several."

"That's a good point." Kittler said.

"Well I guess I'll see you and your team at lunch." Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am." Kittler said and walked back into his room.

Kathryn walked back to her bed and lay back down.

'Damn first day and a storm knocks out the work.' She thought. 'That's not good. We'll just have to work harder for the next few days.'

Sector 5 ½ mile from the cave 

The men and women scouting sector 5 were hunkered down in the rocks of a nearby hill with sleeping bags attached together and pulled over them to keep them safe from the sand.

"Man I hope Chris and the others are alright." A man said. "They never came back to camp last night."

"They probably spent the night in that cave they were talking about." The man in charge said. "Now their stuck in it with this sand storm kicking the shit out of us."

Along the out skirts if the hill that the workers were taking cover in the ground was moving in a small wave but it wasn't the sand. There were 30 facehuggers making their way to the workers. The workers feet were handing out from under the sleeping bags and the facehuggers jumped onto their legs and ran up their bodies. Some of the workers were screaming as they fought against their attackers but soon fell silent. All the facehuggers had claimed a host leaving 5 workers alive and running for their lives.

"Let's run to that cave." A woman yelled.

The small group ran into the cave and turned on their flashlights.

"What the hell?" The woman said picking up a helmet. "It's Roberts helmet."

"Then they must still be in here." A man said.

They walked into farther into the cave and before they knew where they were they were standing in the nest looking at Drone Xenomorphs.

"Oh shit." The woman said. "Back up real slow."

They started to move back until they heard the sound of something scratching behind them. They all turned around and sat 5 facehuggers hanging on the wall. Before they could move the facehuggers jumped and latched onto their heads. All five of them fell to the ground in convulsions then went still.


	3. First contact

Crimson Palace 3 weeks later 

The work that was delayed due to the sand storm was quickly made up and the project got back on schedule faster than Mr. Armond had expected. If every thing went well the residential sector would be finished in less than a year. But things were not going well as they would all learn.

Landing pad 

Kathryn was standing at the landing pad to say goodbye to some of her workers that were being transferred out. Also leaving the planet was the only medically trained person but a replacement was coming in on the ship.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Kathryn said shaking her workers hands as the ship came into sight.

"We're just going on vacation." A worker said. "We're gonna go see our families back of the Seagrave."

The ship landed and the doors opened. Kathryn waved to her workers and walked away with her guard with her.

"Kat." A woman yelled from behind her.

Kathryn turned around and saw Jane running at her.

"uh-oh." She said.

"What?" Kittler asked.

"She has a schoolgirl crush on me." Kathryn said. "Hey Jane."

Jane ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I heard that there was a new nurse coming in but I didn't know it was you." Kathryn said. 'I should have known thought.'

"Yea I was transferred." Jane said releasing Kathryn.

"Well you'll like it here." Kathryn said. "The rooms are much bigger."

"I like the sound of that." Jane said. "You know I'm claustrophobic."

"Yea I know." Kathryn said. "Hey I have to get back to work."

"Ok I'll see you later." Jane said and walked into the main building.

Kathryn sighed and walked back to the residential sector.

"She seems lively." Kittler said.

"Extremely." Kathryn said.

They were almost at the site when one of the workers came running up in a panic.

"It's got Kevin." He yelled running up to the group.

"What does?" Kittler asked.

"I don't know what it is." The man said. "But attached to his face."

Kathryn and the Marines ran with the worker to where Kevin was lying. There was a facehugger attached to his face.

"What the fuck is that sir?" Jacky asked.

"Like I know." Kittler said.

"Lets get him to medical now." Kathryn said. "Kain and Fisher make sure that the workers get into the compound safely. Work is on hold until we figure out what this thing is."

"Yes ma'am." Kain and Fisher said.

Kittler picked Kevin up and put him over his shoulder and ran with the others into the main compound and into medical.

Medical 

Jane was putting her things away in the desk that was in the small medical room where Kathryn and the others came in carrying Kevin.

"Oh Kat coming to see me so soon?" Jane asked.

"No." Kathryn said. "This thing just attacked one of my workers."

Kittler laid Kevin on a bed and Jane walked over putting on gloves.

"What the hell is this?" She asked looking at it.

She could see the air sacks on its sides pumping air into Kevin's lungs.

"Let's get him onto the x-ray table." She said.

Kittler and Walther picked him up and set him down on the x-ray table and walked out of the room until the x-ray was complete then walked back into the room.

"So what's the verdict?" Kittler asked.

"Well it like nothing I've ever heard of before." Jane said. From what the x-ray shows it's got a tube running down his throat into his lungs supplying him air."

She reached out and touched the facehugger and pulled her hand back when its tail started to squeeze Kevin's neck.

"Look at it's tail." Jane said. "It's a defiance tactic. It'll kill him if you try and remove it."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing at all." Jane said. "All we can hope for is that it comes off before he starves to death."

"Alright Terry and Jacky I want the two of you to stay here and kill that thing as soon as it comes off." Kittler said.

"You got it." Terry said.

Kathryn and the others walked into the hall closing the door behind them.

"I have no idea what that thing is." Jane said. "Hell for all I know it could be laying eggs in his chest."

"So what to you think we should do?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know." Jane said.

Just then they heard the sound of gunfire coming from out side the compound. The Marines ran out and saw Kain and Fisher slowly walking up to something on the ground.

"What happened?" Kittler asked.

"It's another one of those spider things." Kain said. "It was chasing a worker but we stopped it butt cold."

Kittler walked up and pulled his knife and lifted the facehugger up.

"Ugly little bastard." He said.

"Sir look at your knife." Fisher said.

Kittler looked at his knife and saw that the things blood was eating through the metal.

"Shit." He said dropping the knife. "Fucker's blood is acidic."

"Hey what was the shooting about?" Terry asked.

"It's another one of those spider things." Kittler said. "Its blood is acidic so what ever you do don't cut it."

Terry and Jacky looked at each other and headed back into the med room. They looked at Kevin but the facehugger wasn't oh him anymore.

"Go get the Lieutenant." Terry said.

Jacky nodded and ran out of the room as Terry searched for the creature. There was only one open cabinet that it could have gone in. She used the barrel of her weapon and opened it all the way. She took a step back when its tail fell out of the cabinet.

"Did you find it?" Kittle asked running into the room.

"Yea." Jacky said. "But it's dead."

"What could have killed it?" Kathryn asked.

"The shock of seeing Jacky." Terry said.

"You want to eat this?" Jacky said.

"No." Terry said.

"Then shut up." Jacky said.

"Ok that's enough." Kittler said. "Hey doc check on Kevin."

Jane went over to Kevin and checked him out.

"He's in a coma but he'll be fine." Jane said.

"That's good." Kathryn said.

"Walther I want you to stay here until he wakes up and come get me." Kittler said.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

Kittler and the others walked out of the room leaving Jack and Jane in charge of Kevin and headed to the operations room.

"Mr. Armond we have big trouble." Kathryn said walking up to him.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Something attacked one of my workers about 30 minutes ago." Kathryn said. "It looked like a spider but it latched itself onto his face. It came off and died a few minutes ago. Another was killed by the Marines."

"Is your worker ok?" Rick asked.

"He's in a coma but he'll be fine." Kathryn said.

"Ok well keep me informed on the situation." Rick said. "I'll call the station and try and get more Marines but that will take at least 3 days."

"Sir I recommend that you call back all the teams that are out and get everyone inside until help arrives." Kittler said.

"Ok I will but we can't reach our guys in sector 5 ever since the sand storm." Rick said. "Their antenna is probably down."

"When are they expected back?" Kittler asked.

"Next week." Rick said.

"That's too long." Kittler said. "How many are there?"

"40." Rick said. "But don't worry about them they are armed."

"I still don't like the thought of them being out there." Kittler said.

"Well as soon as help gets here I'll send a team out to get them." Rick said. "Right now there are 200 civilians for me to look after and only a hand full of guns."

"Ok." Kittler said. "I'm gonna go to the armory and see if I can find something useful."

He walked out of the room with the others right behind him.

Armory 

The armory was a disgrace to the name only having 2 pulse rifles with 500 rounds between them. 10 handguns with 30 rounds each and one flamethrower that was half empty.

"Damn this place couldn't keep out an ant let alone what ever those things are." Kittler said.

Kathryn looked around the small room and saw something that looked out of place.

"What's this?" She asked.

She walked over to a spear like thing that was double sided. The blades looked like they were made of class but when Kathryn hit it against the ground it left a cut in the ground and not a dent on the blades.

"You know how to use that?" Kittler asked.

Kathryn spun the spear around her head and came down with a slash and stopped right at Kittler's throat.

"Ok I guess you do." He said.

"This is a nice spear." Kathryn said. "But I wonder where they got it from."

"Don't ask me." Kittler said. "Now let's get back to medical and see how Kevin's doing."

Medical 

Jack was talking with Jane about what the creatures were and what killed it when Kevin groaned.

"He's waking up." Jane said.

She walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"Looks like Medical." Kevin said.

"That's right." Jane said. "Now what is the last thing you remember?"

"I saw something run behind some containers in the construction zone." Kevin said. "I looked around the container to see what it was and now I'm here."

Jane checked all his vitals and they all were normal.

"What happened to me?" Kevin asked sitting up.

"You were brought in with something attached to your face." Jane said. "It came off on its own and died about 20 minutes ago."

"What was it?" Kevin asked.

"We don't know." Jane said. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest feels a little tight." Kevin said. "Like something's sitting on it."

He put his hand on his chest and shook his head.

"Damn this hurts." He said.

"Well lay back down." Jane said. "I'll give you something for the pain whatever it is."

She walked off to the drug cabinet and started looking around for a pain killer. Jack walked up next to her and set his rifle down.

"What are you looking for I can help find it." He said letting his hand brush against her hip.

She looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Well I'm looking for some morphine for him." She said. "And you'll be looking for a cast if you try that again."

"Point taken." Jack said walking back over to Kevin leaving his rifle. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Kevin said with pain in his voice. Damn thing hurts like hell."

He started clinching hit teeth and hands and sweating.

"Ahh damn." He said starting to move around.

"Keep still." Jack said. "Hey doc he's in a lot of pain over here."

"I'm coming." Jane said.

She started walking back to the bed with the morphine in her hand when Kevin screamed and arched his back.

"What the hell?" Jack said looking at him.

"Oh Gad it hurts!" Kevin yelled.

From under his shirt jack saw a bulge come up then disappear.

"What the hell was that?" He said pulling his knife and cutting the shirt open.

He looked on in horror as the bulge came up again.

"Oh my God." Julie yelled dropping the morphine and backing up.

Kevin was screaming and gurgling up blood. Jack started backing up just as Kevin's chest ripped open. Kevin went limp and a snake like creature came out of his chest.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled pulling his sidearm.

The creature started screeching and looked around the room. Just thin the door opened and the others walked in. The creature made a run for the door and Jack started shooting at it as it ran.

"Whoa" Kittler yelled pulling up his rifle and firing.

The creature made it half way across the room before being killed by multiple hits from pulse rifles.

"What the hell is that?" Kathryn asked looking at it.

"It came out of Kevin's chest." Jane said almost vomiting.

Kathryn walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder and turned her away from the body.

"Ok this is a whole new ballgame." Kittler said and ran for operations.


	4. The Yautja hit Lv 653

Atmosphere over Lv. 653 

High above Lv. 653 a spearhead shaped ship was struggling to keep together after being hit by an asteroid. The 5 Yautja's on the ship were looking for a suitable place to land and repair the ship. The onboard computer scanned Lv. 653 and found it livable.

_"We can land on that planet."_ The leader said in their own language. _"The computer says that there is even some hunting on the planet."_

_"Leader we lost out steering." _The unblooded Yautja's said.

_"What are you saying?"_ The leader asked.

_"We are going down."_ The unblooded said.

The ship went into a dive and headed right through the atmospheres.

_"Into your pods now."_ The leader commanded.

The 5 Yatuja's grabbed their metallic masks and ran through the ship and climbed into their pods. The leader pressed the button on his pod to open the doors for the pods to launch. There was a sound of the doors trying to open but didn't open.

_"Shit." _The leader said and opened his pod again.

He looked down at the doors and could see that they were damaged from the asteroid. He looked up at his clan and activated his shoulder blaster and aimed at the doors hinges and fired 4 shots blasting the hinges off and the doors fell free. There was a sudden suction and it pulled the leader out of the doors and he fell to the sand below. The impact left a small crater and the leader lay motionless. The shop was so heading for the sand and the other Yautja's never had a chance to eject and the shit exploded on impact killing all 4 passengers.

Crimson Palace 

Kittler ran into operations and ran up to Rick.

"The situation has changed." Kittler said. "That spider thing laid an egg in the workers chest and a snake like thing broke out.

"Did it escape?" Rick asked.

"Yes we did." Kittler said.

"Then what's the danger?" Rick asked.

"We do not know if any other's are infected." Kittler said. "These spider things are small and fast."

Rick looked at him and then looked back at the paper work on his desk.

"The Maries will be here in 3 days." He said calmly.

Kittler was amazed at Rick's stubbornness and walked out of the room and back to Medical. The rest of the team was still looking at the chest buster that was lying on the ground with its acid blood eating through the floor.

"Is help coming?" Jane asked.

"In 3 days." Kittler said. "And that idiot Armond doesn't give a shit about what's happening."

"Hey Kittler." Kathryn said.

"What is it?" Kittler asked.

"You're in charge." Kathryn said.

Kittler looked at her and nodded.

"Ok Doc take this." Kittler said handing Jane a handgun. "It's only got 30 round so make them count.

Jane took the gun and put it under her Nurse gown.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" Fisher asked.

"My father was carrier Military." Jane said. "I grew up around firearms."

"Ok listen up it's getting late." Kittler said. "Lets get some sleep then we'll start patrols around the compound in 2 man teams 3 hours long at 24:00. I'll take first patrol with Fisher. Terry and Jacky you are second at 03:00. Kathryn and Doc you're after them at 06:00. Walther and Kain you are next at 09:00 then we start over at 12:00."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms and Jane went to her room that she hadn't even seen yet.

'Wow it is bigger.' She thought. 'Oh I have to see that bedroom.'

She walked into the bedroom and fell in love with the large bed.

'Oh yes.' She thought as she jumped on the bed and started laughing.

She smiled and walked back into the living room and picked up her little backpack and reached inside and felt around.

'There it is.' She thought with a smile and walked into the hallway.

Her room was only 5 doors away from Kathryn's room. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Kat it's me." She said.

"The doors' open." Kathryn said.

Jane opened the door and found Kathryn sitting on the small couch that was in the living room. She was reading yet another sappy book and was just getting to the good part. She set the book down when Jane walked in with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey you were right these rooms are huge." Jane said.

"Yea their way better than on the station." Kathryn said.

"Hey I managed to smuggle something here for you." Jane said.

"Oh yea like what?" Kathryn asked.

"This." Jane said pulling out a new bottle of Brandy.

"Oh my." Kathryn said. "If you get caught with that you'll be fired and possibly arrested."

"Yea well I figured it was worth the risk." Jane said. "But if you don't want any I'll just have to drink it myself."

"Hey I didn't say anything about not wanting any." Kathryn said. "And it you try and leave I'm gonna tackle you."

"Oh but then I have you on top of me." Jane joked. "My favorite fantasy."

"Dream on." Kathryn said.

"I will." Jane laughed and walked up to the couch.

Kathryn grabbed 2 glasses and locked the door.

"We can't have much." Kathryn said. "We're gonna be helping the Marines on patron in the morning."

"But we can drink enough to get loosened up." Jane said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kathryn said.

Kathryn held the glasses and Jane poured them both a doubles worth. Kathryn sat next to Jane and looked at her.

"Are we gonna toast to anything?" She asked.

"Yea." Kathryn said. "To the memory of Kevin Thompson the man that died today."

"That's a good toast." Jane said. "To Kevin."

Yautja ship crash site 

Skylark (The Yautja leader) slowly began to move and sat up. He looked around as saw the burned out wreckage of his ship. There was Neon green blood flowing from several cuts on his body that he suffered in the fall. He knew his right leg was broken and he knew he had to set the bone. He gripped his leg with both hands and yanked out until her heard a pop. He roared out in pain before falling on his back. After a minute he slowly stood up and walked as normal as he could to what was left of his ship. He walked through the doors that he had blown off and saw all 4 pods still in their spots. He could see that all of his clan mates were dead and walked to his own pod and opened it. He reached into a small compartment and grabbed a med kit and placed it into his belt. His spear was bent from the impact of the ship into the ground and was useless. He also knew that his shoulder blaster was also damaged and wouldn't work.

_'I'll have to hunt with my hands and blades.' _He thought.

He knew that he couldn't leave his ship to be found and opened the pod of one of his unblooded clan mates. He activated the Yautja's self destruct mechanism and started to run as fast as his leg would allow him to run. He ran as hard as he could until he found a large ditch to take cover in. He jumped into the ditch and covered his head just as the device detonated completely destroying the shit and all traces of his clan mates.

_'You all died with great honor.' _He thought and started walking.

Crimson Palace 

"What waz tat?" Jane slurred.

"It soonded leak an easposon." Kathryn Slurred.

"But ferm where?" Jane asked.

"I don know." Kathryn said.

"It waz far away so we ok." Jane said and finished her glass.

They had drank the whole bottle in under an hour and were bombed to hell and back.

"Well I thig its tim to go go to bedz." Kathryn said.

"I get caught if I go to me room." Jane said.

"You ken seep here." Kathryn said.

"This couch is small." Jane said.

"You can seep with me's." Kathryn said.

"Is that al it toook?" Jane asked.

"Don't tree anytig." Kathryn said.

"You no fun." Jane said.

Kathryn slowly stood up and stumbled into her room discarding clothes as she went leaving only her panties on and climbed into bed. Jane disposed of the evidence and followed Kathryn into the bedroom leaving the same article of clothing on. She climbed into the bed and scooted closer to Kathryn.

"Stay on you own side." Kathryn said.

Jane giggled and moved in closer.

"What are ye doing?" Kathy asked.

Jane just giggled more and quickly pressed her lips to Kathryn's. Kathryn was shocked but held the kiss for a seconded before pushing Jane away.

"Watch it." She said. "I'm dunk but I'm no that drunk."

Jane was happy just to have kissed her and happily went to the other side of the bed and fell asleep. Kathy yawned and closed her eyes.

'We should have stopped after our second drink.' She thought. 'Now I'm gonna have a hangover.'


	5. Skylark arrives at Crimson Palace

06:00 

Kathryn was in her alcoholic coma when Jacky and Terry knocked on the door.

"Miss. Chang It's 06:00 are you awake?" Jacky asked rapping on the door.

Jane woke up and looked at Kathryn still sleeping and stood up. She threw one of the shirts on that was on the ground. The shirt was Kathryn's and because Kathryn was taller than her by about 6 inches the shirt almost covered her panties. She walked to the door scratching her head.

"Kathryn are you in there?" Jacky asked.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Jane said.

She opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"She's still asleep." She said looking at the two girls.

Jacky and Terry looked at her for a second and raised an eyebrow and then got serious.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready for your patrol." Terry said. "I don't know what you two are doing and I don't care just keep it behind closed doors."

"Yea yea." Jane said and closed the door.

She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Kathryn.

"Hey Kat we have to get out on patrol." She said shaking Kathryn's shoulder.

Kathryn took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Jane said with a smile.

"Yea what ever." Kathryn said groggily and sat up.

"You might want to cover up." Jane said with her eyes glued to Kathryn's chest.

"You're wearing my shirt." Kathryn said.

Jane laughed and removed the shirt and handed it to Kathryn and retrieved her bra and shirt.

"Do we have time for some coffee?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't think so." Jane said.

They both got dressed and grabbed their weapons and walked to the door.

"It's about time." Terry said.

"I was tired." Kathryn said.

"Yea sex will do that." Terry said.

Kathryn turned bright red and looked at Jane who was chuckling to her self.

"You thing we're lovers?" She asked.

"It's not our business." Jacky said.

"I was afraid to stay in my room after what we saw yesterday." Jane said. "Kat allowed me to stay here. The couch was too small so she let me stay with her in her bed big deal."

Terry gave them a "yea right" look and handed Jane her rifle and walked into her room. Jacky handed Kathryn her rifle and headed to her own room to get some sleep. Jane ran into her room and changed into a pair of Jeans and a black t-shirt and walked with Kathryn out of the building and started walking around the compound. Kathryn slung the rifle over her shoulder and walked with the spear in her right hand. It was only 06:30 but it was already getting hot. Kathryn was walking a little ahead of Jane and wasn't saying anything.

"Hey Kat." Jane said.

"Yea?" Kathryn asked.

"Umm about last night." Jane said. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I know you don't like girls. I just saw that as my only chance to kiss you."

"Don't worry about it." Kathryn said. "I really didn't mind."

"You didn't?" Jane asked.

"Hold your horses Jane." Kathryn said. "I'm not saying that I liked it. It just didn't bother me."

"Well as long as you're not mad at me." Jane said with a smile.

She picked up her speed and started walking next to Kathryn. They walked around the compound several times without seeing anything.

"Let's take a brake." Kathryn said sitting on a crate.

Jane sat on the ground at the foot of the crate looking out across the barren desert land.

"So Kat." Jane said. "What do you think about that kiss last night was it a good kiss?"

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Well I've always wondered if I was a good kisser." Jane said. "Be honest."

"I was to drunk." Kathryn said. "But I'm gonna guess that it was a good kiss."

"But you don't remember?" Jane asked.

"No I don't." Kathryn said.

Jane looked at the ground and started playing with the sand. Kathryn looked down at her and it was a sad sight to see.

"Don't worry about it." Kathryn said. "I'm sure that you're a good kisser."

"Yea well I'm not so sure." Jane said. "All the girls I've been with have never said I was any good at kissing. But they all say I'm good at other things."

Kathryn laughed and sat on the ground next to Jane. She set her rifle and spear down and took a deep breath.

"Now look." She said. "This doesn't mean anything."

"What?" Jane asked.

Kathryn put her hand on Jane's cheek and made her look at her. Jane knew what Kathryn was planning and licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'll be truthful." Kathryn said and licked her lips and moved in and kissed Jane.

Jane's heart couldn't help but skip a beat knowing that Kathryn was kissing her willingly. She closed her eyes put her hand on Kathryn's cheek to keep the kiss holding strong for as long as she could.

2 miles from Crimson Palace 

Moving as fast as he could Skylark headed for where his wrist computer said there was a structure. He knew there were Oomans in the structure but he was caught between the Hard Meat and the Oomans he'd rather be on the Oomans side. His bleeding had stopped but his leg was in a lot of pain.

_'If I keep this pace up I'll be at the Ooman structure soon.'_ He thought. _'At least my cloaking still works. I need to learn as much about their language as I can.'_

He could see the structure in the distance and from what the hest signatures showed him there were only 2 Oomans outside.

_'Oomans must not be able to handle the heat.'_ He thought._ 'Their bodies shouldn't be that hot so soon.'_

Crimson Palace 

Kathryn finally broke the kiss and looked at June with a new found respect for her. Jane kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds before looking at Kathryn.

'Wow.' She thought. 'If I didn't know better I'd say she liked it.'

Kathryn smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Your not a good kisser." She said.

"I'm not?" Jane asked.

"No your not." Kathryn laughed. "That had to be the best kiss I've ever had."

"But you just said." Jane said.

"You're not good." Kathryn said. "You're great."

"Oh am I now?" Jane said playfully. "So how about another?"

She started to lean in but Kathryn pit her finger to Jane's lips.

"No." She said. "Like I said it didn't mean anything."

"Oh." Jane said sounding upset.

"I know how you feel about me." Kathryn said. "You haven't even tried to hide it. It's just that you're a woman and so am I. If you were a guy and could kiss like that I'd never let out go."

"I see." Jane said.

"Hey come on." Kathryn said standing up. "Let's get back to the patrol."

Kathryn helped Jane to her feet and they started walking again. They walked for another 30 minutes without saying much. Jane was walking a little slowly kicking at the sand and never saw the shimmering figure come behind her and jump onto the roof of the compound and quietly walk with them. Finally after the silence was more than she could handle Kathryn stopped.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" She asked.

"No not mad." Jane said. "Just a little put off that's all. That kiss was more than just a test to me. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Skylark was listening closely to the conversation and letting his wrist computer decode the language. He also picked up the sad tone that Jane was using.

"I know you have." Kathryn said.

She set her weapons down and leaned against the wall of the compound and folded her arms across her chest.

"When I went through that divorce I thought I'd never fall in love again." She said. "And I haven't. And I don't want to. Loving someone only leads to pain in the end."

"Not always." Jane said stepping forward.

"How many times have you had your heart broken?" Kathryn asked.

"More times than I want to think about." Jane said. "But life is full of pain."

"Yea it is that's why I don't want to get involved with anyone." Kathryn said.

From the changes in her body heat Skylark knew she was lying but he didn't know what about. She kept fidgeting and wouldn't make eye contact with Jane.

"But for all the pain there is more happiness and joy." Jane said. "Even if a romance ends in heart break I will never only remember that I'll remember the joy I had with that person."

"You have been thinking about this haven't you?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes I have." Jane said. "For a long time now."

She took another step towards Kathryn.

"I love you and there is no denying it." She said stepping right up to Kathryn. "That kiss was a kiss of passion not a test. You know it as well as I do."

"No your wrong." Kathy said. "I just wanted to…"

"You wanted to what?" Jane asked with a smile. "See if I'm a good kisser?"

"I knew you were." Kathy said. "It's just that I…"

"Just say it." Jane said whatever it is I will accept it.

"I don't know what it is." Kathryn said.

"I think I can help you say it without saying anything." Jane said.

She moved in and kissed Kathryn on the lips real fast them pulled back.

"What that what you were trying to say?" She asked.

"No not really." Kathryn said.

"Oh." Jane said with a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"But it's a start." Kathryn said.

Jane's eyes where shinning when she looked up at Kathryn and she was smiling from ear to ear. Kathryn smiled weakly and picked up her weapons.

"Let's get back to our patrol." She said.

Skylark had decoded a lot of their language and sat on the roof trying to learn what he had decoded. His compute managed to learn more of the language than he had heard and he knew he could tell them he was not an enemy.

_'I need to wait for the right time to show myself.'_ He thought.

Kathryn and Jane finished the rest of their patrol and were relieved by Kain and Walther. They walked into the mess hall and ate a quick breakfast then walked through the hallways. Once Kathryn was at her door she walked in. Jane was standing at the door and was about to head to her room for a shower and a nap.

"Are you coming in?" Kathryn asked. "I want to take a shower so close the door."

Jane walked in and closed and locked the door. Kathryn was taking off her shirt and Jane was tagging after her.

"Jane I want to take a shower alone." She said looking over her shoulder and seeing Jane start to take of her clothes.

"Oh." Jane said turning red. "Ok."

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch as Kathy was in the shower. Kathryn was sitting on the floor with her back against the tub thinking with the shower running.

'Kathryn what are you doing?' She asked herself. 'How could you just fall in love with another woman?'

She leaned over and put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

'God damn it.' She thought and stood up.

She wrapped a towel around her waist and walked into the living room. Jane was sitting on the couch with her head leaned back when Kathryn sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"Nothings wrong." Kathryn said. "It's actually right."

She leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jane knew what Kathryn was saying without her saying it and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you." She said.

"I know." Kathryn said. "I love you too."

After a minute Kathy stood back up and dropped her towel as she walked back to the shower.

"Are you coming?" She asked looking at Jane.

Jane didn't have to be asked twice. She was on her feed and on Kathryn's heels dropping her underwear as she walked.

Outside compound 

Kain and Walther silently walked around the compound and found some tracks that were not human.

"These things are huge." Walther said.

"They end here." Kain said. "But where is it?"

Skylark was watching the 2 Marines and listened in on their conversation learning even more words.

"Is this another one of those things?" Walther asked.

"I don't know but let's keep our eyes open." Kain said.

_"They don't know what the Hard Meat are."_ Skylark thought. _"I hope that the Hard Meat's haven't had a chance to spawn warriors._

Cave 20 miles away 

30 warrior Xenomorphs stood at the mouth of the cave looking towards Crimson Palace. Without any sound they all began running at top speed for the compound with one goal. Destruction.


	6. New Allies

Crimson Palace 

Kain and Walther went back to patrolling the area but kept looking out across the sand. Kittler and Fisher were in the mess hall, Jacky and Terry were sleeping and Kathryn and Jane were sleeping in each others arms. Jane wanted to do more than sleep but Kathryn flat out cut her off saying "It was too soon for her.". On the roof of the compound Skylark was looking out at the sand giving his leg a break (no pun intended). Rick was looking over some papers in operations and the rest of the colonists were either in their rooms, the recreation room or the mess hall. Of all the people and one Yautja only 2 people had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen.

"I really don't like this place." Kain said.

"Yea." Walther said. "I don't like the look of those prints we saw."

"Well that was over 2 hours ago." Kain said. "We haven't seen nor heard anything. Besides out patrol is almost up."

"Yea your right." Walther said.

3 miles from Crimson Palace 

The group of Xenomorphs continued to run for the compound and had been joined by over 50 facehuggers from the nest. They were quickly approaching the compound some began to shriek rallying the others into a frenzy. They picked up speed and could see the compound in the distance.

Crimson Palace 

Kain and Walther were heading to the mess hall to get Kittler and fisher when they saw a cloud of sand moving their way.

"Oh great another sand storm." Kain said.

"It's moving fast." Walther said. "Damn thing will be here in I'd say about 10 minutes."

"Yea well let's get Kittler and Fisher out here and we can go inside." Kain said.

"Agreed." Kain said.

As they were walking to the mess hall Skylark was also looking at the sand storm.

_'That is no storm.'_ He thought. _"Hard Meat."_ He said and jumped onto the ground.

_'That one female had a Ancient Yautja's spear.'_ He thought. _'No ancients have been lost in hundreds of years. Where did she get it?'_

He walked to the doors of the compound and waited for someone to come out so he could get in. He was cloaked so no one would see him. After a minute Kittler and the others came out of the mess hall. Kittler looked at the storm through his binoculars and saw that there were objects in it.

"That's not a storm." He said. "I can see some of those spider things and some very big things."

"Their close." Fisher said.

"Yea." Kittler said. "Get the workers out of the mess hall and into the main building."

Fisher and Kain ran into the mess hall and ordered everyone to get into the main compound. They were a little confused about the order but did as they were told none the less. After the last civilian was in the compound the 4 Marines ran inside, closed and sealed the doors. Somewhere in the confusion of the workers running into the compound Skylark slipped in unnoticed. There were 2 other ways into the compound but they were soon sealed off. Kittler and the others ran down the halls and started pounding on Kathy, Jane, Terry and Jacky's doors. Jacky and Terry were up and armed within seconds.

"Where's Kathryn and Doc?" Kittler asked.

"I'm not getting a response from Doc." Walther said.

"Jacky run a bypass." Kittler said.

Jacky pulled the lock pad off of the door and hot wired it then forced it open. She ran into the bedroom but Jane wasn't in there.

"She's not here." Jacky yelled.

'I know where she is.' Terry thought looking at Kathryn's door.

Jacky walked up to Kathryn's door and ran a bypass on the lock. Kittler and Jack walked into the room to get Kathryn and found her in bed her in bed with her arms around Jane both slightly sweating from the heat. The blankets were around their waists leaving their chests bare.

"Well now I see why you threatened me." Jack said.

Kathryn opened her eyes and looked at Kittler and Walther.

"Oh my God get out of here now." She said pulling the sheets over her chest.

"Why?" Jane asked starting to wake up.

"Not you." Kathryn said. "Walther and Kittler."

"What?" Jane said sitting up and looking at them.

"We didn't mean to intrude but more of those spider things are on their way and something new." Kittler said.

Kathryn and Jane jumped out of the bed completely nude and grabbed their clothes. Kittler and Jack in the name of decency turned their backs as they got dressed. Kathryn tied an old shirt to the spear and slung it around her back and picked up the rifle that Jacky had given her and Jane grabbed Terry's and ran into the hallway.

"Where's Terry and Jacky?" Kittler asked.

"They ran to the armory to grab rifles." Fisher said. "They said they'd meet us at the main gate."

They all ran to the main gate and heard something pounding on the doors.

"What the hell is it?" Jane asked.

"It was big." Kittler said. "And from the look of the san they were kicking up there are at least 20."

"That door isn't gonna last long." Kathryn said seeing it start to bend.

They started backing up when suddenly a hole in the door formed and the Xenomorphs came flooding in. Kathryn and the others started shooting as the Xeno's came through the door sending acid blood all over the door and eating a large hole. They kept firing until the Xeno's stopped coming.

"Is that all of them" Fisher asked.

"No that was only like 8 of them." Kittler said.

Just then dozens of facehuggers flooded into the room. They all started shooting again and backing up. Kathryn was the first to run out of ammo because she had no training on how to shoot and was just holding the trigger down.

"Shit." She said and dropped the rifle and took the spear off of her back. 'I hope this works.'

The others kept shooting until all the facehuggers were dead. Then more warriors came in.

"They were letting us kill the little ones and use up all of out ammo!" Jane yelled.

"Run to operations I'll hold them off." Kathryn yelled.

The team mowed down all the Xeno's in the hall and turned to make a run. Leaving Julie and Kittler with Kathryn.

"Kat let's go." Jane said.

"Jane go with them." Kathryn said. "I'll be right behind you."

"I don't want to leave you." Jane said.

"I'll be ok." Kathryn said. "Just go."

Jane looked at Kathryn and nodded.

"Be fast." She said.

Kathryn put the Spear in her left hand and put her right arm around Jane's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Go now." She said letting Jane go.

"Hey when I get out of here I'm going back to New York." Jane said. "You're welcome to come with me."

"I will just go." Kathryn said.

Jane ran down the hall and Kittler handed Kathryn his rifle.

"Short controlled bursts." Kittler said.

"Ok. Seal the doors behind you." Kathy said putting the spear around her back again.

"What about you?" Kittler said.

Kathryn looked at him with a serious look.

"Take care of Jane for me." She said.

Kittler nodded and ran down the hall for operations just as another wave a Xeno's flooded through the door. Kathryn the rifle ready to fight to the death for Jane and the others. The Xeno's started running at Kathryn and she got ready to die. Just before the Xeno's were on her something unseen took the spear from off her back and pushed her back. Skylark decloaked and faced the Xeno's. Kathryn stood in awe as she looked at the seven foot eight inch Yautja.

"Go." Skylark said in English.

"I can't." Kathryn said. "They sealed the doors."

"Then stay back." Skylark said.

The Xeno's jumped at Skylark and he started hacking head off of the Xenomorphs. Kathryn started shooting at any Xenomorph that tried to get Skylark from the side. Skylark was tearing right through the Xeno's with the spear and wrist blades. Kathryn was taking down the facehuggers that came through the melted doors. After a few minutes of fighting later Skylark and Kathryn stood looking at dozens of dead Xeno's.

"You fight well for an Ooman." Skylark said and handed the Spear back to her.

"I thing you could use it." Kathryn said.

"I am Skylark." Skylark said. "I am a clan leader but my clan killed in crash."

"I'm sorry." Kathryn said.

"They die with honor." Skylark said.

Kathryn was silent for a minute before looking at Skylark.

"What are they?" She asked

"They are Kainde Amedha." Skylark said.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"Hard Meat." Skylark said.

"Where are they coming from?" Kathryn asked.

"They will have a nest somewhere on this planet." Skylark said.

"There is supposed to be a cave 20 miles or so north of here." Kathryn said.

"They will be there." Skylark said.

"How do we kill the nest?" Kathryn asked.

"Kill the Queen, Kill the young Queens and all the eggs. The rest of the nest will die." Skylark said.

"Can you do it?" Kathryn asked.

"Not alone." Skylark said.

Kathryn looked back down the hall and thought about Jane pounding on the door with tears rolling down her face screaming her name. And Kittler having to pull her back.

"That's what will happen if I help this thing.' She thought.

Then she imagined what would happen is she didn't go. She would embrace Jane as soon as she walked into the room. But it would be a short lived reunion. After Skylark failed to destroy the nest the Xeno's would come for them and kill them all.

'She's better off in pain than dead.' She thought.

She looked at Skylark and at the dead Xeno's.

"Can you do it if I help?" She asked.

"Most likely." Skylark said.

"Then let's do it." Kathryn said.

Her pulse rifle had about 200 rounds left and 5 grenades. Skylark nodded and folded the Spear and hung it on his back.

"If we die we die with honor." Skylark said.

"If we win we will have great honor." Kathryn said.

Skylark nodded and they stepped over the bodies of the Xeno's and out of the melted door.

'I am sorry Jane.' Kathy thought as they started walking north.


	7. Kill the Queen kill the nest

**(This is it the last chapter enjoy)**

Kathryn and Skylark walked for most of the day without saying much. They had covered 15 of the 20 miles and were exhausted.

"I'm impressed." Skylark said. "It's not easy going."

"I'm in good shape." Kathryn said taking

The sun was going down and they took shelter in some rocks. They didn't start a camp fire because they didn't want the Xenomorphs to know they were coming. In the night they heard several Facehuggers go past the rocks they were hiding in heading for Crimson Palace. Kathryn was afraid for Jane's safety and really wanted to go back but knew that is she did that they all would die. The Facehuggers soon passed and Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. But it was soon over come by fear.

"What is wrong?" Skylark asked.

"I'm afraid for Jane." Kathryn said.

"Who is that?" Skylark asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Kathryn said.

"What is girlfriend?" Skylark asked.

"She's my mate." Kathryn said in terms that he would understand.

"She is female is she not?" Skylark asked.

"Yes she is." Kathryn said.

"I don't understand." Skylark said. "Two females can have offspring?"

"No." Kathryn said. "It's just a sexual preference."

"I don't understand." Skylark said. "But it is your business."

With that he lay on the ground and fell asleep. Kathryn looked over the rocks towards Crimson Palace and asked God to look after Jane and her friends. She continued looking for a few more minutes before laying on the ground and falling asleep herself.

Morning 

Kathryn was still sleeping when Skylark kicked her softly in the ribs.

"We move on get up." He said.

"You could have done it nicer." Kathryn said rubbing her ribs.

She grabbed her weapon and stood up. She whished that she had brought some water and food but there was none. Skylark turned his head when he heard her stomach crawl. He walked up to one of the large rocks and kicked it aside. Small bugs that were indigenes to the planet started running every which direction. Skylark removed his mask with his back to Kathryn and started eating some of the bugs. Once he had curved his hunger he put his mask back on and stood up.

"Eat." He said looking at Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at the bugs and felt her stomach turn at the thought of eating them but she walked to the place where the rock was and started eating. She gagged a few times before hunger got the better of her and she didn't care anymore. She had probably eaten a good handful of the bugs before she was ok to continue.

"Now if only we had some water." She said.

"That I can not help with." Skylark said. "Let us go the cave can't be far."

They started walking again and after a few minutes Kathryn felt lightheaded. The ground was almost moving to her eyes and she stopped.

"Something's wrong with me." She said.

"Me too." Skylark said. "It's was one of those bugs."

He pulled out his med-kit and pulled out a syringe. He injected half of the drug into himself then handed it to Kathryn.

"It will rid us of the toxin." He said.

Kathryn nodded and injected the serum. Almost instantly she felt better. They rested fore a minute before continuing on. Kathryn felt fully energized and was shaking with energy. Skylark also looked like he was wired and was walking rather fast.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know what it is." Skylark said. "All I know is that it will rid your body of almost any toxin and give you energy."

"I like it." Kathryn said.

"We are moving to slow." Skylark said.

Without saying anything Kathryn started running at a full sprint. Skylark ran after here and was soon right beside her. They ran full out for almost 15 minutes and they had covered the rest of the distance to the cave. They stood at the mouth of the cave and looked in.

"I can smell them." Skylark said. "No more talking."

They started walking into the cave and were soon in a room full of empty eggs. There were bodies on the wall with their chests ripped open and looks of pain on their faces. Skylark unfolded the spear and Kathryn readied her rifle as they walked. They could hear movement but they couldn't lock-on to where it was coming from. They kept walking and soon they heard something breathing as if it had just run a mile.

"The Queen." Skylark said softly.

They stepped out into a large room in the cave and saw the Queen standing just feet away from them. It had heard them coming and was ready. All 5 drones that were left in the nest attacked from all sides. Sara shot 3 of them before they were close enough for Skylark to use the spear. Once they were within reach he took them down with minimal effort. The Queen had watched the last of her babies get slaughtered and roared loudly as she charged. Kathryn quickly raised her weapon and squeezed the trigger but the gun was jammed. Skylark pushed her out of the way just before the Queen bowled him over. He fell to his back but rolled back to his feet and turned to face the Queen. She turned around and charged again swinging her tail at him. He was blacking it with the spear but being tossed around from the sheer force of the blows.

Kathryn slowly got to her feet and cleared the chamber of the gun and loaded a new round into it. She watched as Skylark fought the Queen and looked for a clean shot. Skylark continued to block the attacks with the spear until he had almost no strength left in him. Finally the Queen landed a blow to his midsection sending him flying. He dropped the spear and lay on the ground unconscious. Kathryn saw her moment and started shooting.

"Get away from him you BITCH!

The Queen turned and faced the new attacker and charged. The bullets were doing damage but not enough.

'I have to get it away from Skylark.' She thought.

She turned and ran for the exit of the cave with the Queen in hot pursuit. Once she was out of the cave she stood to face the Queen on an open battle field. She loaded a grenade into the launcher and looked at the Queen.

"Your move bitch." She said.

The Queen hissed at her and rushed. Kathryn dodged out of its path but was hit by her tail and sent flying. She kept hold of the gun and sat up. She fired the grenade and it hit right in front of the Queen. The Queen was tossed to the ground from the percussion but was soon on her feet.

"Come on!" Kathryn yelled and unloaded the rest of the bullets.

The Queen was starting to stumble from all the hit's she had taken but still wanted to fight.

Meanwhile Skylark was slowly getting back on his feet. He looked at his surroundings and saw over a thousand eggs in a corner of the cave.

'Not good.' He thought.

He injected another shot of the serum and looked at his wrist computer and started to enter the code for self destruct. Once the final countdown started he disconnected the computer from his wrist and threw it into the middle of the eggs. He ran to his spear and ran for the exit.

1 minute ago 

As Skylark was activating the bomb Kathryn was dodging the Queen's every attack. The Queen was really starting to move slow and Kathryn knew that all she had to do was keep out of reach and she would live. She had loaded another grenade into the launcher for a last ditch effort. She would shoot it into the ground at her feet as soon as the Queen got close killing them both. She didn't like the idea of suicide but would do it if it meant that Jane would live. The Queen summed up all the energy she had for one last charge. She broke for Kathryn at full speed she opened her mouth wide and roared as she approached her target. Kathryn knew she couldn't get out of the way and fired the grenade from the launcher when it was still at her hip. She didn't fire it on purpose but more out of fear. The grenade spiraled through the air and went right into the Queen's mouth. The force drove it deep into her throat just as it exploded. Kathryn ducked as the head and Acid blood flew over her. She stood up and looked at the body of the Queen and smiled just before collapsing from exhaustion.

Just thin Skylark ran out of the Cave at a full sprint. He grabbed the Queen's head as he passed by and grabbed Kathryn at the same time. He kept running but he was carrying so much that the serum wasn't helping and he was slowing down. They hadn't nearly gotten far enough but he kept running. However right in front of them a Yautja ship uncloaked and lowered its ramp. He ran up the ramp and the doors closed and the ship was airborne. Kathryn slowly got to her feet and looked out the window as the bomb detonated destroying the cave and thousands of yards around it. She looked at her surrounding and saw that they were leaving the planet.

"Hey wait." She said. "Let me off."

"I will see if I can get you off." Skylark said. "Come with me."

They walked into the cockpit where a Yautja was sitting.

_"This Ooman wants to go back to the planet and join with her species."_ He said.

_"The Oomans have left the planet and have destroyed the compound." _The pilot said.

"Your mate and the others have left the planet." Skylark said.

"Well can't you bring we to my ship?" Kathryn asked.

"No." Skylark said. "Your people would shoot this ship down out cloaking is useless."

"So I'm stuck?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes." Skylark said.

"But…I can't survive." Kathryn said. "I don't know the language and I do not know anyone."

"I am the son of the leader of my Caste." Skylark said. "It is like a family. He will let you stay with us when I tell him that you saved my life."

"How did I save you?" Kathryn asked.

"In the cave I was knocked out." Skylark said. "You distracted the Queen and saved me. And on top of that you are a great warrior. You killed the Queen and you have her head as proof."

Kathryn didn't say anything instead she walked out of the cockpit and into a large room with a window. She stood at the window and looked at the planet. She saw the large Marine ship above the planet and saw a small ship dock with it.

"Goodbye Jane." She said as she started to cry. "I love you."

"Tears is not something a warrior let's fall lightly." Skylark said.

"I have just lost my mate." Jane said.

"That is understandable." Skylark said.

He picked up the Queens head and walked it into a trophy room. Kathryn walked in behind him and he set the head on an acid proof tray. He removed his mask and looked at Kathryn. She was shocked to see what he really looked like but she wasn't afraid of him. He picked up a tool that had a simple on it. He diped it into the acid blood that was pooling in the tray and stamped the symble into his mask.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked.

"This is the mark was a hardened warrior." Skylark said. "It means that I have killed a worthy pray."

He thin reached into a cabinet and pulled out another mask and stamped the symbol on it. He set the tool down and picked up a smaller one that had the same symbol but smaller. She dipped it into the acid and stamped his head. Kathryn cringed at the sight. Next he looked at her.

"This is yours." He said handing Kathryn the Mask with the symbol on it

"I have to do that don't I?" Kathryn asked pointing to his head.

"Yes." Skylark said.

Kathryn swallowed and nodded. Her hair was covering her forehead because she hadn't put it in the bun after the shower with Jane. She moved the hair away with both hands and let it fall to her hack. Skylark placed the stamp on her forehead and she shut her eyes. She could hear the acid eating at her skin but to her surprise there was no pain. The acid worked so fast it killed the nerves on contact. Skylark removed the stamp and looked at the newest warrior of the Yautja race. She was the third Ooman he had ever heard of receiving such a gift. All the others before her were all female but now neither of them was living. Finally he skinned the head and placed it on the wall for all to see.

"This also belongs to you." He said handing her back the spear. "It is an elder's spear but I don't know how it got into your possession. All I know is you had it when I saw you so it is now yours."

Kathryn took the spear and put it in her lap.

"It's kind of hard to breath." She said.

Skylark pulled an air filter from another cabinet and placed it in Kathryn's mask.

"This will help you breath." He said. "He have special filters incase an Ooman somehow is awarded a place in our world."

Kathryn put the mask over her face and took a few deep breaths.

"How do I wear this?" She asked.

"My father will get you all the armor you need as soon as we get to the main ship." Skylark said.

Kathryn smiled and stood up. She looked at the Queen's skull and smiled brighter. She was always a tough woman. But now she was a warrior among an alien race that she knew nothing about. She was frightened of what might lay ahead but she would face it and she would conquer it. She looked out the window with the Spear in her hand. She put the mask over her face again and saw that she could see heat through the mask. She smiled and lowered the mask and continued looking at the planet as the ship headed for the main ship one Yautja and one Human warrior heavy.

**(Well that's it. I finished this story with just over a day to go before I head off to Basic Combat Training. It's ****23:13**** now on Sunday. I leave home at ****18:30**** on Tuesday. I have a sequel in mind for this story and will start it first thing in the morning so I won't forget it in Basic. There in no way I will finish it before Basic but I will give you a good start.)**


End file.
